Meet Vegito
パワー!! を えるベジット |Rōmaji title =Sōzetsu Pawā!! Kyūkyoku o Koeru Bejitto |Literal title =Magnificent Power!! Vegetto Surpasses the Ultimate |Number = 269 |Saga = Fusion Saga |Airdate = July 5, 1995 |English Airdate = November 8, 2002 |Manga = The Ultimate Fighter |Previous = Union of Rivals |Next = Rip in the Universe }} パワー!! を えるベジット|Sōzetsu Pawā!! Kyūkyoku o Koeru Bejitto|lit. "Magnificent Power!! Vegetto Surpasses the Ultimate"}} is the sixteenth episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixty-ninth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on July 5, 1995. Its original American airdate was November 8, 2002. Summary After a successful fusion between Goku and Vegeta, a new warrior is born. Not even named yet, he injures Super Buu easily. Soon adopting the name Vegito, he proves himself to be more than a match for Super Buu as he easily withstands an assault that would have almost killed the others separately. As Vegito begins the battle against Super Buu, Old Kai and Kibito Kai realize that even without transforming into a Super Saiyan, Vegito is much stronger than Super Buu. Super Buu realizes that he is outclassed and creates a giant energy ball as Dende and Mr. Satan arrive at the scene. Meanwhile, in Heaven, Videl, Chi-Chi, Bulma and Dabura (Dabura has had a change of heart ever since his death, though it was only 2 days ago) are searching far and wide for Gohan. Nowhere to be found, Chi-Chi is upset, but Videl is certain that he is not there and still somewhere on Earth. Back on Earth Super Buu reveals his "Destroy Everything!" technique. Dende sets Mr. Satan down, and Mr. Satan lands on a rock and gets hurt. As Buu heaves the massive ball, Vegito stands confident knowing he can stop it, and that he does and he tosses it into space. Super Buu says that Vegito is strong but still does not compare to him. Vegito simply smirks, and transforms into a Super Saiyan, proclaiming his new name: Super Vegito. Major Events *Vegito battles against Super Buu. *Vegito transforms into a Super Saiyan. Battles *Vegito vs. Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) Appearances Characters *Vegito *Kibito Kai *Old Kai *Dende *Mr. Satan *Bee *Bulma *Chi-Chi *Videl *Dabura *Super Buu Locations *Earth **Barren Wasteland *Other World **Sacred World of the Kai **Heaven Objects *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Vegeta - Super Saiyan" - When Vegito attacks Super Buu. *"Vegeta Knows His Son" - After Vegito throws Super Buu's Destroy Everything! away from the Earth. *"SSJ3 Power Up" - When Vegito goes Super Saiyan against Super Buu. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Vegito fights Super Buu before transforming into a Super Saiyan, but in the original manga, Vegito powers up to Super Saiyan before fighting Super Buu. *Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl and Dabura searching for Gohan in Heaven is exclusive to the anime and is entirely absent in the original manga. Trivia *In the Ocean Group dub, this marks the first episode where France Perras voices Bulma, replacing Maggie Blue O'Hara, who voiced the character from Goku's Special Technique to Feeding Frenzy and would last all the way to Goku's Next Journey. *Chi-Chi, Bulma, Videl, and Dabura search for Gohan in Heaven, but Gohan is not actually dead, having recently been absorbed by Super Buu along with Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 269 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 269 (BDZ) pt-br:O poder do grande Vegetto fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 269 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z